


What the Hell are you waiting for

by Bella4evr3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Partners, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: Arya Stark is stuck in Harenhall. She's Lord Tywin's cupbearer - yet the Lord has suspicions of who she is and can't fight the urge to take her. Although Tywin isn't the only man that has noticed Arya - Jaqen H'ghar - a Faceless man has plans for her. Back in Kings Landing - a Kingslayer breaks his sister's heart in leaving her and visits his father at Harenhall - where he also develops feelings for the girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, so this came to me after reading some Tywin/Arya stories and decided to write one of my own. Some similarities are coincidental and are in no way trying to copy off of others. Hope y'all love it and comment, thank you!

"Girl, you are acting stranger then normal. " 

"I am fine, My Lord. Just a cough nothing serious I assure you. " 

"Make sure not to let me catch it. " Tywin Lannister pays his work attention, although he still listened to his little cupbearer. 

He had his suspicions for awhile. He knew she had lied to him about being a Stonemason's daughter. Her knowledge about the Targaryens - she had been well taught and well read. And the lavishness he had been brought up by didn't deter her away in curiousness. It made him stop and study her - he was close to figuring her out. 

'What killed your father' he had asked and he still remembered her answer "loyalty, my lord." It had confused him to no end. She was either a highborn or some lady but he couldn't place a name to her. 

"Is there anything else you need from me, My Lord?" 

"No. That will be all. " 

He watched as she bowed and walked out. Soon he would know the secret she was keeping from him.


	2. Chapter Two

Arya dumped the cold bucket of water out and back into the barrel of water. "A girl works. Why?" A man's voice says from behind. 

Arya jumped in surprise, "where were you?" She asks forgetting about how she had to get back to the Lannister Lord. 

"A man had to keep appearances and fight in the war. I man sees a girl working when she's supposed to give a man a name. " 

Arya had thought of a lot of names for Jaqen and his God of many faces. She had her list. And on top of the list Joffrey and the Queen mother were bright beacons. But she also needed him. Needed him for her escape. 

"I'll give you a name if you help me. " it was like lightening - one moment Jaqen was leaning against the stone building and the next he had her pinned to the wall. His body leaning into hers. 

"A girl assumes too much. A name now!" 

She could hear the urgency in his voice - she could also feel his warm breathe against her neck, she had never thought that way. Her sister Sansa and her friend Jane had talked a lot about boys. But she didn't think anything into the subject.   
But she felt something hard press into her and it erupted something inside her - a hot feeling that was unknown to her. 

"Jaqen H'ghar" she names him. And her position changes and now her arms were locked by his arm holding them up and his other free hand had her by the throat. 

"Unname me and name someone else. I grow bored. " she watched as he eyed her and that only made her hot feeling grow. She knew he noticed what was wrong with her - but he made no visible sign that he did. 

"Fine. I un-name you. But you need to help me escape. " 

Jaqen removed his hand from Arya's throat and removed his hold over her, "walk down the path to the gates at midnight. " was all he said when he left her. 

She blinked and remembered she had a battle meeting to overhear.


	3. The truth

She filled the lords goblets while over hearing their battle strategies against her brother. 

She heard the Lannister Lord barking orders as the lords and knights emptied the room.  
"Girl come here. " she stopped what she was doing and sat the wine decanter on the table. 

"I know who you are. " he said and she blinked. Clearly she was mistaken on what she heard, "who I am? My Lord I'm a Stonemason's daughter, surely you do recall me telling you?" 

"How long did you think you could hide?" Surely she had stepped into the wrong time. She hadn't done anything to blow her cover. What was he going to do? Sell her? Trade her? Marry her to some Lord, even? 

"I'm not sure of what you're saying."  
"Oh be silent. You are Arya. Arya of House Stark."  
The room was silent and Arya grabbed a goblet of wine and drank. "So what are you going to do with me now that you know. " 

"Nothing at the moment. " he says to her and Arya could only stare - wide eyed. What did he have planned for her?


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie Lannister was fed up with his sister. He loved her as a sibling would, but having Joffrey, Mycella, and Tommen was a mistake. It was out of force and black mail he had slept with his sister. 

It pained him to see his younger brother - Tyrion to be payed with such cruel attention from both his sister and father. It wasn't his fault that he had killed our mother. If anyone was at fault it would surely be his father for getting their mother knocked up. 

He was hunched over on the railing from his room - watching the kingdom his son was ruling. And he thought of death so he didn't have to watch this. He had made this and it was up to him to end it. 

He felt his sister wrap her arms around his waist and he shrugged out of her embrace. "How much longer will I have to tell you that what we did feels good?" 

"As many times that I have to tell you I'm leaving you. " her lips assault my own and I push her away, "then why are you still here with me?! You enjoy it just as much as me!" 

"I put up with it because I have to. It's that simple. What we did was wrong. I don't love you sister. I don't love our children. I tried, but the more I watch them grow the more my hatred grows. I'm done with you pushing me and black mailing me. I'm going. " 

"Jamie!" Jamie feels a tug on his arm and he backhands her hard sending her to the floor. With one last look he goes on his way out of Kings Landing and intending to tell his father the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie rode out of Kings Landing. He counted himself lucky getting a horse and some food for the journey to Harrenhall without his sister's wrath or orders for guards to come chasing after him. 

He intended to say what he had said to Cercei to his father. He would go to the free cities - and be his own man. It was such a thought he could now think. He left everything - he even left the reminder of which he had been given the name of 'Kingslayer'. Before the drunken Baratheon had been King - the Mad King - Rheagor Targaryen had ruled. 

He had picked up his sword - and killed the very King he had sworn to protect. He had saved the people of Kings Landing from a horrid King only to face the aftermath by himself. No one knew the truth behind the word 'Kingslayer'. No one knew how affected he still was. 

Not his sister nor brother. Not even his father. Jamie wanted to go away from all of that and finally he could say he was. 

With a quick tug on his horses reigns - he set off full speed a horse could muster. Just imagining everything he would say to Tywin Lannister.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya was worried. Jaqen had said to walk to the gates at midnight. And she couldn't exactly do that now that she had the Lannister Lord knowing of her true identity. Maybe she should have given Jaqen Tywin's name. But that wouldn't have helped her much, she concluded. 

Tywin entered - her grey eyes followed him as he sat across from her. "Girl you are smart. Hiding as a boy and telling me your father died of loyalty. You have many talents. I'm sure boys have flocked all over you. " Arya's eyes widened and rushed to say, "No. I haven't had any boys 'flocking' around me. My sister has been the pretty one. All I've been known as was a 'horseface'. " 

And suddenly Arya shook her head. Why in seven hells was she saying such things to Tywin Lannister? "A shame. Your a beautiful girl. " he says as he handles an empty goblet. He motions for me to get him some wine. Some things never changed, she guessed. She went on her way to pick up some wine - smiling when she saw the decanter filled and spun on her toe easily handling the wine and brought the tip of the decanter to the edge of the goblet. 

But what made her freeze was when his hand covered hers. Their eyes meet but she hurriedly looks away. Tywin reaches for her chin and brings her face back to him. His fingers trace the edges of her lips and that hot feeling she had around Jaqen earlier suddenly flamed to life once again. 

She wasn't sure what would happen next.


End file.
